


This Isn't What We Were

by sapphicsnorlax



Series: The Things That Change [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Voltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/pseuds/sapphicsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeydew is unsure of Voltz, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What We Were

Honeydew eyes the bunker with a critical eye. It’s just a big grey block jutting up from the green earth; it has no style or pomp at all and everything looks stiff and uncomfortable and enclosed. Xephos and Lalna gave up their home at Honeydew Inc. for this? For their skintight yellow suits that look suffocating? For the deafening whir of gears and batteries echoing like so many monsters trapped in a tiny room? The dwarf quickly decides he’ll just avoid the reactor hidden within the base instead of encasing himself into a banana suit of his own.

Stepping inside, the air is stifling. With no ventilation everything just smells like machines. Stuffed in their suits, Xephos and Lalna don’t seem to notice. He makes a note to spend as much time outside as possible. The cow farm is starting to sound more and more attractive as he learns about what his friends have been up to and what they’re planning.

Honeydew jokes around about their ambitions and goes about doing more or less what he’s told, but in private he’s not sure how he feels about this. Honestly, he doesn’t understand most of the words his friends fling around, but he does notice the manic look in Lalna’s eyes as he talks about crafting missiles and launching them at anyone who stands in his way. When that happens, he turns to Xephos, expecting his usual voice of reason to rein the blonde in. Instead, the brunette nods until he notices Honeydew’s hesitation.

“Come on, Honeydew. We’re taking over the world, remember?” The ginger shrugs it off when he says it and changes the subject to something silly that makes both the other men laugh and tease him good-naturedly about how simple he is.

From the day Honeydew found the spaceman, he had assumed Xephos had ended up here by accident and that his people were looking for him. But if this was any indication of the man Xephos had been before coming to Minecraftia… perhaps they didn’t want him back. Or maybe he wasn’t here by accident…

The dwarf forces the thought out of his head, shifting uncomfortably. Xephos has never led him wrong before. He just needs to trust his best friend. It will all turn out fine in the end, just like it always does.


End file.
